The Ruptured Towers - Misery
The Ruptured Towers - Misery is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after completing The Ruptured Towers - Loss. The dungeon contains a sample of Sand of Hours and a Piece of Mind. It also contains numerous Relics of Hyrule books and Spell Tomes. Walkthrough Ruptured Towers To get to The Ruptured Towers - Misery, follow the bridge south from the exit of The Ruptured Towers - Loss. Travel east across an unraveling bridge to find a tome marked “Misery.” Activate the tome to delve into The Ruptured Towers - Misery. Misery When you arrive, you will be on a platform facing an altar to the northeast. On the altar lies The Haunted Palace and a Scroll of Iron Knuckle Thrall. On the southwest side of the platforms resides a tome that will take you back to the Ruptured Towers. Travel through a western doorway to reveal an unraveling bridge to the west. Continue west to find an intersection of unraveling bridges in front of an inclined structure. Follow the northern bridge to find various books, a Seeker, and a Lost Hylian Soldier underneath the structure. Travel along the southern platforms to arrive back at the intersection. A western bridge leading into the structure should now be unraveled. Continue west up the structure to find an empty doorway in between a Font of Stamina and a Font of Magicka. Walk forward out of the empty doorway to find an invisible bridge underfoot. Continue west to find the corpses of multiple Lost Hylian Scouts. Navigate west to find a steep staircase, at the bottom of which rest the corpses of a Lost Hylian Mage and a Lost Hylian Soldier guarded by two Iron Knuckles. Continue west to find a gate next to a Scrye. Activate the Scrye to open the gate and enter the next area. On the south side of the enclosed area lies a gate next to a Scrye guarded by two Lost Hylian Scouts, two Lost Hylian Mages, two Lost Hylian Soldiers, and a Forgotten. Activate the Scrye to open the gate leading to another room containing three Forgotten and eight Enthralled Weapons. At each corner of the room are two animated mannequins wearing various sets of Relics of Hyrule armor. Activate the Scrye on the south side of the room to open a gate in the previous area. Travel back to the enclosed area and through the northern gate to find a room akin to a library protected by three Seekers and a Forgotten. On the floor and on top of some book stacks are many notes, journals, books, and spell tomes. The notes that can be found are as follows: Old List, a Forge Recipe for the Awakening of the Sleeping Master Sword, a Forge Recipe for the Corruption of the Sleeping Master Sword, a Forge Recipe for the Purification of the Corrupt Master Sword, an Ancient Enchanter Recipe for the Awakening of the Sleeping Master Sword, and an Ancient Enchanter Recipe for the Corruption of the Sleeping Master Sword. The journals that can be found are as follows: Journal (Kinolangdanzel), Mage’s Journal, Warrior’s Journal, Scout’s Journal, and Soldier’s Journal. The books that can be found are as follows: A Chronicle of War Volume[[A Chronicle of War Volume I| I'']], ''A Chronicle of War Volume II, A Chronicle of War Volume III, two copies of A Chronicle of War Volume IV, On Skulltulas, Book of Koridai, Relic Song, Dwemer Songbook (Translated), The Mysterious Forge, Terminan Book, The Great Fairy’s Sword: A History, Stone of Agony, There Are No Fairies in Skyrim, and Dream Within a Dream. The spell tomes that can be found are as follows: Spell Tome: Summon Redead, Spell Tome: Summon Stalhound, Spell Tome: Conjure Poe, Spell Tome: Summon Iron Knuckle, Spell Tome: Summon Hylian Phantom, Spell Tome: Summon Black Wolfos, Spell Tome: Stalhound Thrall, Spell Tome: Iron Knuckle Thrall, Spell Tome: Darknut Thrall, Spell Tome: Hylian Phantom Thrall, and Spell Tome: Black Wolfos Thrall. On the northeast side of the room lies an Eroded Gossip Stone next to Ozymandias and a locked Dusky Tome that leads to Midna's Tomb. It is opened with the Hero’s Key found in The Ruptured Towers - Guilt. If the Eroded Gossip Stone is spoken to while the Mask of Truth is equipped, the stone will say, “The way is shut. You must traverse the entirety of Guilt and Shame before entering here.” On the northwest side of the room lies The City in the Sky next to a locked tome that can be opened with a Misery Key. In an alcove on the northern side of the room lies a Scrye. Activate it and return to the previous area to find that a gate to the west has been opened. Travel through the gate to find a large tome. Activate it to travel to Melancholia. Melancholia When you arrive, you will be standing on a platform, facing south. Argorok will immediately be aggravated by the Seeker Aspirants lining the tops of the walls to either side. Activate the Scrye on the west side of the platform to gain access to the top of the western wall. Activate the Scrye on the east side of the platform to unravel a ramp towards the eastern wall. Climb the stairs up to the top of the tower to find a Chest containing a Misery Key and leveled loot. Defeat Argorok to find Sand of Hours, a Piece of Mind, Spell Tome: Hylian Soldier Thrall, Spell Page: Summon Argorok, and a Misery Key. Use the tome on the north end of the platform to return to Misery. Misery (Cont.) Follow the platform east until you reach the enclosed area. Travel into the room to the north and locate the locked tome on the northwest side of the room. Activate it to unlock the tome with a Misery Key and return to the Ruptured Towers. Continue south to find the entrance to the next dungeon, The Ruptured Towers - Grief. Lore Unlike most of the Ruptured Towers, Misery is not a fragment of Hyrule. Rather, it is part of Apocrypha that Hermaeus Mora used to enter and annex the Ruptured Towers, as described in Twilight and Apocrypha. It is not influenced, therefore, by the Hero's Shade, and instead serves as Hermaeus Mora's own collection of Hylian artifacts. A chunk of non-Apocryphal stone can be found near the first platform, indicating that Misery may have once been a time-locked fragment of Hyrule, but was overtaken by Hermaeus Mora. Background and Inspiration Misery debuted in version 6.0 with the rest of the Ruptured Towers. The area was added to in subsequent versions. Misery was also the most ridden with bugs, and would crash frequently. These issues have since been resolved. Misery is not influenced by any Legend of Zelda canon, and was initially difficult for JKalenad to design, given the vague element of "spirit." It therefore focuses more on the themes of misery and helplessness, and serves to connect the Ruptured Towers with ''Elder Scrolls ''lore. The poems included focus on themes of memory and reality, to explore the idea that Hyrule is lost forever. Gallery MiseryExteriorAlt.jpg|The entrance to The Ruptured Towers - Misery MiseryInterior.jpg|The first platform of the dungeon MiseryInterior2.jpg|The invisible bridge MiseryInterior3.jpg|The enclosed area of the dungeon MiseryInterior4.jpg|The mannequin room in the dungeon MiseryInterior5.jpg|The library room in the dungeon MiseryInterior6.jpg|The entrance to Midna's Tomb next to Ozymandias Melancholia.jpg|Melancholia as seen from the entrance See Also Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Grief The Shattered Lands Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon